Secrets
by JustineAme
Summary: AllenXLavi Allen has a secret, but so does Lavi, what are they going to do when they get some alone time, together? The title and summary are cooler than the story itself u.u


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just this plot and this account XD

And just so you know stealing is wrong! The Millenium Earl will hunt you down and turn you into an Akuma so you can be killed by Exorcists! XD

**Secrets in the summer.**

It was a hot summer day, the hottest one in the year, the sun was scorching hot, even the animals outside were hiding in their caves, the cicadas were sounding loud and inside the order the AC was down, the latest Komurin had crash into it yesterday and everyone was in the coolest room of the order, the basement, trying their best not to murder Komui, everyone but Allen Walker, he knew there was only on place that was cooler than the basement... the library, althought that wasn't the only reason he was walking to get there.

*FlashBack*

"It's due to nerve damage, but..." Allen turned to look at the door "She'll be fine, Gramps it's taking care of her as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time" There at the door was this stricking red haired boy, with an eye patch on his right eye and the other one close in a lovely smile "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you" All Allen could manage out was a "nice to meet you too" The boy was beautiful and Allen knew that warm feeling in his heart wasn't a normal feeling. It was something meant to be deep and lasting.

So there he was, walking to get to one person he knew he was desperatly in love with, the always funny, secretly dark, firery red haired, Bookman Jr., Lavi. Allen stood by the door and peeked inside only to find the poor boy reading a book while an angry Panda yelled at him for being so lazy.

Allen hid behind the door and after the old man was done screaming, he left the Library, Allen waited until bookman was out of sight to enter the place, but what he found there was more than he asked for. Lavi was sprawled on a chair his jacket tossed in the floor, his bandana drenched in what he guessed was cold water covering his eyes and a bottle of freezing water in his hand. Allen swalloled the lump in his throat.

"The old man's giving you a hard time?"

"Allen!! *sigh* Like you wouldn't know! It's like he doesn't remember that i suffer the heat so badly! I can barely breath in this uniform! Who could posibly work under this conditions?"

Allen just smiled politely at him, as politely as his kinky thoughts would allow him, he sat down across the table from the Jr. Bookman and rested his chin on Timcampy who the second he sat down had landed on the table.

"Oh poor thing Allen! Don't use him as a pillow i bet even golems are hot today!"

"I don't think he's hot Lavi"

As a response the golden golem hit Allen across the face with his tail.

"Fine, fine! I won't use you as a pillow"the white haired boy said while rubbing his cheek.

Lavi smiled at him, for a second forgetting how hot it was. Only to be brought back to reality by a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. He groaned at the heat, why did it had to by this way? He was a bookman, he should by resilient to all weather conditions in order to record history, and he practicly was but the summer always got to him. He sat there looking at Allen strugle with TimTim while the later tried to bite his head. What was it about Allen that always got his attention? He didn't deny the fact that the boy was handsome, but with that thought always came along a smile to his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

His heat induce daze was interrupted by that eery feeling he got when he knew his grandpa was around. He was tired, sweaty and bored to hell and he needed to get away from the old man he loved to call "slaver" sometimes. He tossed his bandana to the floor and gave Allen a desperate look.

"Lavi what's wrong?"

"Panda's coming! I need to get out!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna work anymore!"

Allen chuckled at the red haired boy statement, when suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Let's go Lavi!" He said as he grabbed the other's hand

"What?"

"Quick! Let's go!"

The english boy ran down the hall in the oposite direction from the old bookman with the older boy running behind him, still holding hands. They ran for what seem like and hour, and didn't crossed paths with anyone. So finally they stopped. Lavi was gasping like the Millenium Earl himself was chasing after them, he laid his forehead against the wall for support, Allen on the other hand sat across the hall from him with his back against the cold stone wall, looking at the taller boy, who looked flushed, his uniform a mess, with his bandana gone his hair was a wreck and the whole gasping for air thing wasn't helping Allen to contain his emotions.

So finally after very little thinking a lot of feeling Allen got up from his spot on the ground, grabbed Lavi by the wrist, turned him around and kissed him full on the lips. When Lavi felt Allen's lips on his own, at first he opened his eyes wide as saucers but then everything made sense, that warm feeling in his chest was love. Allen's hand left his wrist and made his way up to the back of his neck while the other sneaked his way to the taller boy's lower back, pressing them both together. Lavi placed both hands on Allen's shoulders. The smaller boy ran his tongue across Lavi's lower lip and the later allowed him acces, there was no fight for dominance, Allen was being demanding and Lavi didn't mind. They kissed for what seem like and eternity while slowly roaming the others body with their hands. Just as Allen was gently biting Lavi's neck and the other was gripping his shoulders thightly, Allen heard a sound.

It was Bookman coming their way. Allen stoped everything he was doing to look at Lavi and quickly he put his hands over the other's mouth and pushed him towards the wall and next to a column so they would be hidden. Not taking his eyes out of the hall to spare a glace at Lavi, he whispered. "Bookman's coming! Be quiet Lavi!" Lavi groaned in response _"This is so not good..." _ Why? Well beacuse just as Allen had kept secret his crush for Lavi, the later had a secret too, and he was a little ashamed of it, he didn't want sweet, normal and polite Allen to find out, it was gonna freak him out! But he didn't fight, beacuse even if he did wanted to run like hell he couldn't move from where Allen was keeping him, if Bookman found out, they were both doom, so he stayed there, breathing hard, trying as hard as he could to listen, Allen's grip on him was rough and that wasn't helping. On the other hand, and completly oblivious to the red haired's situation Allen pressed himself more, if that was even possible, against Lavi when he felt the old man was comming closer, he wasn't alone, it seemed as he had gotten a couple of Finders to help him look for them. Allen held his breath when the old man stood behind the same column they were hiding, and he felt Lavi do the same. Bookman looked around suspiciously, he thought he heard something there_. "Well there's nothing here... I better look on the other floor"_ he thought to himself, he signaled the finders to follow him and took the stairs to the upper floor.

Allen sighed and released the red haired boy, after cathcing their breath again, he looked at Lavi up and down only to stop at his groin, his eyes widened and he slowly looked up. Lavi blushed and looked away. "So... what did the trick? 'cause i'm sure as hell that wasn't like that a couple of minutes ago" Allen asked. Lavi looked the other way "Eh well... let's just say that i have a little... " The last words were said so fast that Allen almost didn't caught them, almost...

Lavi could see a devilish smirk growing in Allen's face. The red haired tried to back away from it but then he remembered he was still against a wall. Allen pinned him to the wall grabbing both of the red haired hands with his cursed one, and lifted him so the other one had to wrap his legs around his waist for support, then he started leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw line to the little portion of skin the other's t-shirt alowed him to, and with his free hand he caressed the side of his hips and thigh.

"Oh God! That feels so good!"

"You can just call me Allen, there's no need for titles here" the younger one said as he smirked his most devilish smile.

But Lavi was too far gone into pleasure to respond to Allen's joke. The english boy kept kissing every little bit of skin he could find, until clothes became an obstacle, so Allen ripped Lavi's t-shirt from his body and took his own off as he grinded his hips against the taller he unbottoned his pants and Lavi's, with one hand he kept Lavi steady against the wall and the other one found his way to Lavi's lenght wich was stroked gently at first then more roughly by Allen's human hand.

The red haired boy grabbed a fist full of snow white hair as soon as he felt the other's cold hand. With his free hand Lavi held onto Allen's akuma arm, and threw his head back as he felt the other one stroke him more rapidly. The red haired's breathing became shallower so Allen stopped what he was doing. He dropped Lavi and in one swift motion he lowered his pants and underware and then his own. He, then picked Lavi up again and while his cursed hand kept Lavi steady he licked the fingers in his other hand. Lavi held his breath as Allen's hand may his way to his back.

"Lavi, we've already come this far but if you want me to stop you just have to say so. I don't want to hurt you and i certainly don't want to force you"

"Do it now Allen, please... just... now!"

With that said Allen push one finger in Lavi's tight hole and then another. At first the older boy grunted in discomfort but then as a second and third finger were inserted he stopped caring at all, about everything he just wanted Allen right there and then. Finally Allen took his fingers out and aligned himself to Lavi's entrance.

"Take a deep breath babe" he warned as he push himself slowly into the other boy.

Lavi was sensing a mixture of pain and pleasure he hadn't felt before, is not like he was virgin but this was the first time "pleasure" was in the ecuation, so when Allen was fully sheathed Lavi moaned the other boy's name. That was all the encouragement Allen needed. He started to thrust faster into Lavi who kept moaning incoherent words that sounded a lot like "Allen" and "That feels so good" Lavi trew his head back as Allen hit his sweet spot as he took this chance to bite down hard on Lavi's recently exposed skin. Lavi screamed in pleasure at this and Allen's thrusts became more rapid and erratic, but he knew he couldn't come before his partner did so he grabbed Lavi's member, wich was throbbing painfully, and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Lavi could barely think by this time, he was a mess and he knew it, he was drenched in sweat, all flushed and all and with him being so sensitive to heat this little activitie was wearing him down but he was in so much pleasure right now he couldn't care less. So he held onto Allen as hard as he could until he finally came all over their stomachs. When Allen felt Lavi clench around him he couldn't hold it anymore, he came screaming Lavi's name.

He held the other boy tightly as he pulled himself out and then sat down with him in his lap. They held onto each other for a while as their breaths and body heat became steady again. After getting dress and just as they were starting to doze off Lavi had that feeling again.

"Allen!! Bookman!"

"We can hyde here again... eh... I know! Let's go!"

So once again Allen took Lavi's hand and they ran, only this time they were going to a more private location, Allen's room. Once there Allen practicly threw Lavi inside the room and slamed the door behind himself. The red haired fell on his back when he was thrown into the room and he stayed there not believing his own body

_"Again? damn all this running from old panda is gonna wear me out!" _

Allen stood against the door listening to check if Bookman was comming their way, after he was sure it was clear he turned only to see a very flustered looking Lavi, he look down and...

"again?"

The red haired beauty looked away. Allen chuckled at this, he kneeled down in between the other's legs and whispered in his ear

"You look cute when you're blushing" and he then proceeded to lick his ear shell.

Lavi sneaked his hands under Allen's shirt and held onto his back, the later buried his hands in the other's hair and when their lips were almost touching he whispered

"I've loved you for such a long time"

Lavi sighed "Oh god me too, i didn't know how to say it, i was so afraid of how you and Panda might react, and… ugh… keeping it a secret was killing me, and…"his rant was interrupted by Allen's lips on his own

"Honey, be quiet, you're with me now, forever and nothing is gonna change that, now i'm gonna kiss you and then i'm gonna make love to you in my bed, okay? Great!" and with that said Allen kissed Lavi and the rest is history.

The End!

* * *

It took me forever to write this piece of s*** I don't like it at all. And i don't know why I forced myself to write this, but anyway it's done now and there's no going back because if i think about it I'm going to end up deleting it so here it is, and yes, I am aware of the grammatic errors I'm trying to find a beta reader.

Kisses!

JustineAme


End file.
